


squirm

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober - Day 29 - Omorashi.Narcissa enjoys watching her squirm.





	squirm

Astoria’s glass is refilled—water, not wine—and although Narcissa doesn’t look at her, there’s a hand on her thigh; a steady pressure that tells her to _drink._

Astoria has lost count of how much she’s had, but she obediently brings the glass to her lips, listens to their dinner guests, and tries not to squirm.

It’s only later—when it’s just the two of them left, when Astoria is sweating with the effort to stay in control—that she’s allowed to let go.

“Now,” Narcissa orders, and Astoria wets herself on reflex, biting her lip to stifle a moan.


End file.
